Wish
by zaviour
Summary: That was an unfortunate accident and now Duo was stuck with a blond Kyuubi container, a pink haired super powered girl, an unemotional Uchiha, a silver haired man and a whole village of freaky ninjas. At least the voice in his head was helpful. Will be moved to another account under the name Daygon Yuuki.
1. Chapter 1

**AU for Naruto as Sasuke died before Uchiha massacre or so is believed. Itachi does not joined Akatsuki, but Itachi and Naruto has a bound and Naruto knows the truth about Itachi and Uchiha massacre. Somewhat. It will become clearer as the story rolls out. This could be taken as a sequel to truly alone. It was not meant like that but it does continue in that pattern.**

 **Disclaimer: Don** **'** **t want to lie and say I own it.**

 **Parings: Undecided. Subjected to changes.**

It's been two months form the last visit to doctor Black. My health has not fallen so much and thankfully no one else has noticed. Even if they did they did not say anything. And now I am standing in front of Une, only one other than the doctor who knows about my condition.

"Why was I called? My resignation was registered for last month." It was. I rechecked it too. Did not want to mistake here after all.

"Yes. I know. I was thinking if you could do me a favour" she asked and now my interest was pricked. It was not often she called for favours.

"What is it?" I asked. She pulled out a black box and tossed it at me.

"We found it but have been unable to unlock it as of yet. Since you are so good at picking locks you could do it" she said. I nodded.

"My kit" I said but she only shrugged her shoulder and threw a kit at me. "Came prepared?" I teased and she shot me a death glare.

"Ok. Let's see." It took a better half of an hour to unlock the lock but I did.

 _CLICK_

I saw Une breath out a sigh of relief. I lifted the box and instantly black goo like think busted out on me. "Stay away" I warned and I saw her scout away. The black goo was growing fast and soon it had covered me.

"Ugg. It will be a pain to get out of the hairs" I complained and surprisingly I could move my mouth without problems. Suddenly the black goo in front of me formed a shape.

"W-What are you?" I asked. My voice shook a bit but I did not feel it.

"A curious human. How interesting" he commented. once the initial shock passed over I dare approach that thing.

"You are not afraid of me?" it asked. "You should be" it said and extended its goo like hand toward me. I could not move. I was frozen.

The goo-hand was closing in on me. Suddenly it stopped.

"You have been spared by death. And an Uchiha to boost" he said amused. "you must be quite a thing. I am interested by what you have to offer. But this body. No it will not do. You will have to be younger. But that won't be a problem" it muttered under its breath.

"Wha?" I was confused. Suddenly the goo-man begun to melt. No. not melt. More like all the black goo left a figure. In the place stood a black haired and black eyed boy of sixteen.

"A boy?" I asked and he chuckled.

"No. I am hardly a boy. Just as you will hardly be a man" he said.

"What do you mean? Hey what's so funny?" I asked but he kept on chuckling and soon the black goo surrounded both of us from both sides.

"My name is Zeref. Remember it?" he said and his black eyes were the last thing I remember before white exploded in my vision.

I woke with a pounding headache. I reached my hands toward the light but to my surprise I could only see a very small fist. I pulled my hand toward my face and was amazed to see the fist move toward myself. I panicked. In my defence it was not every day you wake up with a small hand.

I liked around and found myself in a hospital-like room. The inflammatory. My mind supplied. But I have never been here. Whenever I got injured I would have been placed in the gundam wards. Not here. According to doctors I was too much of a liability to be around normal patients.

I shakily stood on my legs and found that I could not. It took some effort but I managed to remember what happened. I looked around. 'No Une' I thought.

' _The lady went out'_ a voice sounded in my mind and I actually jumped

' _Who? Zeref?'_ I asked and I could hear him laugh a little.

' _What happened?'_ I asked

' _We merged. You see I needed someone who can withstand my powers and you were the perfect vessel'_ he said

' _and prey tell me why is that?'_ I asked.

' _death spared you. That is reason enough. But you have what it takes to contain me or I could have destroyed the world.'_ He said

' _And this will have side-effects and I was to die in eight months.'_ I said drily managing to finally stand and walk around.

' _Ah yes. You see I could not merge with your old body so I had to do a little string pulling as for the death. Do not push yourself too much or you will suffer but can't die.'_ he said

' _What did you do?'_ I asked

' _Just turned you into a six years old and some of your features might have changed too as we merged'_ he actually sounded a little nervous. Wait WHAT? Just then I saw my reflection and staring at me was myself but with knee length black hairs. And I was six again.

"My hairs" I cried.

' _Ah yes. Did I tell you that since I am immortal you will only age till sixteen and then stop'_ he said and the amusement was back.

"You" I started just as the door opened. A black head poked inside.

"You alright" Wu-Fei said approaching me. "I will get a nurse to take a look at you. You are a really pretty girl" he commented and I could just imagine Zeref laughing.

"This is not funny and I am not a girl, Fei. I'm Duo" I snapped. He stopped and looked at me. And laughed. After a while he sobered.

"It's not funny to lie. Oh I wish Duo was here to see a girl claim to be him" he said and broke into laughter again. My eye was twitching. Just then the door opened again and Une entered with an unknown man in tow with her.

"Oh I see you found Duo Wu-Fei" she said and the other raven actually stopped laughing.

"You must be mistaken. This girl is not Duo" he said in denial.

"We had a mishap in the labs and this was the result. Am I assure you this is real" I commented. Wu-Fei just stared for one minute and then broke into full out laughter.

"Wait till I tell Heero and others about it" he said and I glared at Une to fix this. She sighted.

"You can't. This is now top secret and not to be told till I give the signal" she said and now I smiled at Wu-Fei's shocked face.

"This is not fair" he said and then is when I noticed the man that came in with Une. He had silver hairs and one of his eyes was covered with a head-band. He also had a mask covering his face.

' _Copy nin Kakashi'_ Zeref said and it sends a warning signal in my brain. Before anyone knows the guy is warped in veins of trees. His only visible eye widens a fraction and then narrowed. Meanwhile I could feel the wide eyed stare of both Une and Wu-Fei on my back.

"So the Hokaga was right about you. Funny seeing a child use Veins. Mind letting me go." He asked.

' _Ask him to uncover his Sharigan and then let him go if he shows it'_ I nodded at this and ask him the same.

"How would you know" he muttered but does the same as asked.

"Zeref. He told me" I said told them everything. They were really interested.

"Zeref wants me to go with you to Konoha. He says it is dangerous here" I told them at the end.

"If what you say is true then it will be safer for you in Konoha" he agreed. "Anything you want to pick up from home?" he asked me

"No" I said. I purposely omitted the part about being and Uchiha. Zeref agrees to hide this too. I will see first. Kakashi was really more observant than we give him credit for.

"When would you have told me you were an Uchiha" he asked and at my wide eyed stare he explained.

"My Sharigan helped me" he said as it everyday's occurrence. Ah that explains it. "By the way, have you activated your Sharigan" he asked as my eyes bleed red. A star/flower shaped pattern with six sides. He looked stunned and then grinned, or I assumed was a grin.

"I like you. This will be fun" he said and I had a dreadful feeling about it.

' _Zeref?'_ I mentally pleaded for help. _'Help me'_

' _Oh I will. Can't let my host die after all'_ he said.

 **This chapter was longer than my normal. Other chapters will not be so long. But anyway. Read and Review. Please.**


	2. First impression part 1

**Welcome. Why am I writing this. Cause I love Duo. Anyway. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own. Not even one bit. Wish I did.**

This was a good day. That was what Naruto decided anyway.

Why? you ask. Because today Kakashi sensei was coming back from the mission.

'Maybe now he can take me, Itachi and Sakura on the mission he promised' with that thought in mind he speed upped to reach the training grounds.

"You were late Naruto" he got a smack on the head by his pink haired teammate.

"Hey, it's not like Itachi is here either" he said sulking.

"I'm here already" the older raven jumped down from the tree he was sitting on scaring the hell out from his two teammates..

"Itachi-kun you scared us" the pink haired female said.

"Yeah bastard. By the way where is Kakashi-sensei. I know he is always late but never this late" the container of Kyuubi said.

"That's odd. Something big is going to happen. I can feel it." Itachi commented frowning.

The white haired man's comment really unsettled Duo. Even after Zeref's reassurances the dreadful feeling remained.

"So how are we going to travel to Konoha? And where is it? Why we never heard about it?" Duo questioned. Merging with Zeref have given him access to all sorts of information the ancient spirit had. Only reason as to why he asked Kakashi was to see how much trust could be placed in the man.

"We are ninjas. We use chakra to perform jutsus or as you say magic. But ours ate really affective. Konoha is you can say a far away country in the fire continent." He said as if explaining it to a kid.

'which he thinks I am.' I thought bitterly

'This is good. This means you are less of a threat to him in his book.' His all time roommate, eh head mate said.

"As for how we will get there we will use this" he took out scroll.

"A transportation scroll". It was only after he gave me an odd look that Duo realised he had spoken out aloud. He stated back and finally Kakashi dropped his stare.

"I assume Zeref told you how to use this?" He asked to which he awarded a nod. With that they both send a little chakra into the scroll and vanished.

They dropped out in the open ground.

"Next time i will try to land on my feet" Duo complained.

"Quite wining you are not a baby". Kakashi said and then realised his mistake when he looked at his companion. "Sorry. My mistake" he corrected to which he received a blank stare. Just then they had a sharp silver object thrown at them. Both having several year of experience dogged the shurikens.

'What do I do?' Duo asked. He got an irritated reply as an answer.

'You have my knowledge. Use it. Your body knows what to do. Just gather the chakra and i will take care of the rest.' he said.

Duo jumped out of the way from the upcoming attack. Meanwhile Kakashi was trying to evade the black cladded warrior.

'Ok. Well lets see' Duo gathered the chakra in his body and let it flow in the surroundings. Instantly veins covered the black figures. They struggled to get free but it was evident that the fight was getting sucked out of them. It freaked Duo out.

"What is happening to them" he asked.

"It looks like the veins are sucking out their chakra and converting it into your own." Kakashi commented having finished his fight.

"How would you" Duo begun but understanding flashed onto his features after seeing his sharigan uncovered. At the same time all the black ninjas fell dead one after another. Duo approached the nearest one and checked him for a pulse.

"You don't see freaked out to see a dead man. This is not the first time you have seen a dead person is it kid?" Kakashi asked.

"Man I wished I had this in time of war. It would have made taking out the bases a lot easier." Duo appraised.

"War? You are only a kid." Kakashi said

"Doesn't excuse me to fight for peace or what is necessary. Does it?" Duo asked and in that movement he looked centuries older. Kakashi remained quite knowing what he meant.

"We should get going. Hokage would like to meet you. Do you want to train as a ninja? We could place you in the academy to learn" he a said as they arrived in front of Hokage's office. "We are here" he said and the doors opened. Standing in from of the desk was an old man.

"He is our Third Hokage." Kakashi said. "This is the boy they send as the exchange to the treaty" Kakashi said.

"So I am a prisoner" Duo stated. "I knew I had a bad feeling" he continued dryly.

"Not a prisoner, an ambassador" the Hokage said.

"Its the same" Duo said and both of them fell quite.

"Hokage if I could talk to you alone" Kakashi asked and the third nodded.

"Ibiki. If you would take our little guest to a tour" the third asked and a man appeared out of thin air.

"As you wish Hokage" he said and motioned for Duo to follow him. The door closed and Kakashi turned serious eyes toward the Hokage.

"What is it Kakashi?" The old man asked.

"He is something else. To tell you the truth for all the child act the boy puts up and look like a girl he is strong. He killed almost twenty mist ninjas, at least jounin level very efficiently and very quickly. He can be very formidable friend but an even dangerous foe. It will be best we show him we are a friend." Kakashi said.

"I see." The third said.

"One thing more. Do you know who Zeref is" Kakashi asked

"Where do you here that name" thirds eyes widened a friction.

"Duo mentioned him. Said that Zeref merged with him." The copy nin said.

Do you think he will be interested to train as a ninja?" The third asked.

"We will have to ask him. About Zeref?" He said just as the door opened and both of the missing people entered.

"Would you like to become a ninja Duo" the third said just as the child entered. Duo nodded.

"If it is not too much I would like to learn healing. I want to save lives. I can take them when there is no other choice but it will be much better to be able to protect them" the child commented causing everyone to smile a little and breath a sigh of relief.

"Ok. Kakashi will take you to Tsundre in order for you to learn. Meanwhile you can live with Kakashi" the Hokage said. The child nodded and turned to move out of the door. Kakashi also moved to leave when he was grabbed by the old man.

"Zeref was the ancient god of darkness said to exist in the god of light. If Zeref exists in this child then that means this child is at least a demi-god of light. We cannot let Akatsuki get their hands on him. Protect him with your life if necessary. Kill him if the need arises. We have protect this world" unknown to them the very person they were talking about was hearing their talk.

'Killing us is no longer an option is it Zeref? I wish I could die?' The child like man said. He only received silence

 **And this is the end to this chapter. This was a tough chapter. Read and review.. Plweseeeee.**


	3. First impression part 2

**I'm writing this chapter like third time and each time it is getting I don't know. Sidetracked. Anyway. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did? You just don't wanna know.**

Kakashi exited the Hokage's office thoughts in dismay. He looked toward the child only to see him lost in thoughts.

"We should go if you want to meet Tsundre today" he exclaimed. Duo lost in thoughts and oblivious to his presence jumped into air on hearing his voice. He swirled his glare on Kakashi.

"You scared me. Make some noise next time will ya. I don't want to die so young of a heart attack because of you. Damn old silent ninja man" Duo muttered. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched.

"My students glare better than you. Anyway we should go." With that he lead the way to the hospital taking out his Icha Icha.

"As you are going to be Tsundre's student there are something's you should know. She has a visions habit of gambling and drinking. Also she is super powerful and very dangerous when angry so refrain from angering her. Don't judge her by first impression. She is really the best medic we have." Kakashi said as he put his Icha Icha away and opened the door to enter.

"Tsundre-sama?" Kakashi asked as he entered. They saw a blond women who looked like hell warmed over.

"You alright?" Kakashi asked. The women's pretty face turned into a frown.

"Drank too much. Have a killer of a headache" she muttered. Meanwhile Duo had moved into the kitchen resembling area. He begun fixing a drink and brought it to Tsundre.

"This will help. A friend of mine, Howard also has a habit of vacuously drinking so we give him this" he said handing the drink to Tsundre. She gulped it in one go.

"Thanks kid I needed it" she said. "By the way who is this girl" she asked. Duo only sighted while Kakashi tried to stifle his laugh.

"He is your new appearance. Hokage's orders" Kakashi said and Duo bowed.

'This one is dangerous. It will be wise to on her good side. She is a sennin.'Zeref warned.

'Thanks for the warning' Duo said.

"Its nice to meet you. My name is Duo. I have no problem with your drinking or other habits since my guardian is also like you" he said to Tsundre. She looked a little put out at first then grinned.

"I like you already. By the way Kakashi, don't you have to meet your squad. That brat have been bugging me whole day asking for your return" Tsundre said and Kakashi left.

"Before we begin, I want to ask you your reason to become a ninja. And don't lie" Tsundre said. Duo just looked at her then sighted.

"I may run and hide but I never lie. My reason? I will give you the same I gave to your Hokage. I have lost a lot. I can take lives when necessary but I want to save them. Anyone I can. So I will. Whether you help or not" he said determined. If anything, Tsundre's grin grew.

"I officially like you kid. I can tell it will be a great relationship. For the next week I will teach you in private before making you join others based on your skills. If I felt you are lacking I won't hesitate to kick you out. Hokage's orders or not. Understood?". She asked. Duo grinned.

"Yes mam"

It was a calm silent morning at the preventers for Wu-Fei. No annoying long haired freak calling him names. Too quite. Almost too quite.

Currently he was sitting with Heero, Relena, Dorothy, Zechs, Quatre and Trowa in the cafeteria.

"Its too quite" Quatre observed. "Hey, where's Duo?" He asked. Wu-Fei chocked.

"You alright koi?" Relena asked.

"Yeah" he muttered.

"Do you know something you are not telling us Wu-Fei. Something involving a child and Duo. And coming of a white haired man from Konoha" Dorothy asked. Wu-Fei stared at her wide eyed.

"What is this about Wu-Fei?" Heero asked.

"So you know" Wu-Fei asked.

"Of course. There was an accident with Maxwell that turned him younger. Une just made him ambassador of Konoha. Talk about hitting two birds with one stone. Getting rid of a pest and getting a treaty with Fire nation" she said.

"A little young is an underestimation." Wu-Fei muttered.

"What do you mean Wu-Fei asked?" Quatre asked.

"He turned into a six years old. His hairs were black now I think about it" Wu-Fei said.

"Must be the sade effect of the accident" Dorothy said and everyone got a feeling she was hiding a lot from them.

Lets just say for next few weeks the atmosphere in the preventers was tense.

"That's it. Kakashi-sensei has broken all records for being late" Naruto complained. " I am so going to beat him when he return" he boosted.

"I would like to see that Naruto" a voice said highly amused. Kakashi appears with his ever present Icha Icha I his hands. Naruto jumped.

"You scared me sensei. Next time make some noise." He complained.

"Welcome back sensei" Itachi and Sakura greeted.

"This is the type of welcome I get Naruto. Kids these days." The oldest muttered.

"Cut the crap. Are we going out on a mission?" The excited blond asked.

"First we will see how much you have improved. Then we will see." Kakashi said and motioned for them to attach. Both Naruto and Itachi took offensive positions to attack where Sakura being the medic of the team too defensive. Both boys ran at an incredible speed at their teacher. Both were almost a blur but Kakashi blocked only to be attacked by Sakura. He caught her arm and twisted only to jump out of the way of a giant fireball. He had only landed on his foot when a dozen Naruto attacked him. He was about to get back when Itachi appeared in front with two bells.

"Looks like you guys took your training seriously." Kakashi said.

"Does mean we get to go on that mission?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I guess. Meet me at the village entrance at 10 in the morning." With a swoosh he vanished. He appeared at hospital. He opened the door to see Duo practice healing jutsu. Tsundre turned toward Kakashi.

"Just where did you find him. His chakra control us almost perfect. He is already as far as Sakura in two hours, who has been learning for four years and has a large chakra reserve maybe those that can rival Naruto" she said obviously impressed by the kid.

"Ah. About that. Can you keep an eye on Duo for a week? Naruto is bugging for a mission and I promised him one." Kakashi asked. The big racked lady sighted.

"Alright. You heard him kid. You will be living with me for a week. Got any problem?" She asked.

"On old hag." Came a cheerful reply. She twitched.

"Its frightening how much he is like Naruto." She muttered and Kakashi nodded. With a poof he left.

"That's it for today. You want to go see the training fields? One of my friend is here. He is en expert bomb. Maker. We can see how to make chakra bombs" Duo's mood lifted at hearing bombs and Tsundre suddenly had a bad about this.

 **And done. Next chapter Duo and bombs. A scary combination. Ann Naruto, Itachi and rest of rookie nine meet Duo.**

 **Please read and review**


	4. Duo and bombs equals quakes

**Hey. I am already at ch 4. I have a feeling this will be longer than my other fics. Anyway enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't and probably will never own it. I am merely borrowing it. Yeah.**

It turned out that the mission was not so simple. The fact that Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shino and even Kiba were joined them. Currently they all were running away from the horribly wrong gone mission.

"Hurry. We are almost at the gates. We will be safe if we can reach there " Kiba yelled. His was in the lead with the group following.

Kakashi and Itachi made the tail of the group to protect them having the most experience.

A lot of shurikens were being fired at them laced with chakra. They tried their best to evade them. One of them managed to hit Itachi. He hissed as it made contact with his skin. It burned.

"Be careful. This kunai has poison in it. Don't get cut or it is the end." Itachi informed clutching his arm desperately.

They ran for their lives. The gate of the village but the mist ninjas were catching up. Just then a huge explosion rocked the area. This caused Hinata to fall. The lead enemy jumped at Hinata with a kunai in hand. Suddenly it was blocked by Kakashi. He made hand signs for chidori to halt the enemies.

"What are you waiting for? Run." He said. The group stared for a second and then ran. They were again blocked by arrival of more most ninjas. Itachi due to poison was rendered helpless.

"Damn" Itachi said. They were being closed on in.

"Now what do we do" asked Shino.

"We fight. Our youthfulness' will drive us to victory. Don't worry Sakura. I will save you" Lee said as he lunged at the nearest ninja. He was tossed back by a powerful wind jutsu.

"Lee" Sakura yelled and everyone rushed to help him. Fear shook them. Itachi stood in front of the group to protect them. One hand clutching his injured shoulder, the other one held a kunai.

The day was getting more and more stressful for Tsundre. She had taken Duo to her friend that came out to be Jiariya. He looked at the raven with disbelief. Then at Tsundre with same disbelief.

"You want we to teach a five years old how to make chakra bombs. Are you out of your mind?" The white haired man asked.

"Yes. You taught Naruto, did you not? Beside if the child can learn advance healing jutsu that taken years in one day, I think he is more than qualified to learn it" she said. Jiariya begin to protest but something in the lady's eyes stopped him.

"Duo, you can look around the area. I need to talk to Jiariya for a second." She said. The child looked a little put out. The old man sighted.

"If I showed you one of them, will you leave us alone?" The sannin asked. The child looked a little happy so Jiariya started to gather chakra.

'Pay attention child. Activate your sharigan and I will cover it with a genjutsu' the ancient spirit said suddenly causing Duo to jump. The sannin thinking that it had been from seeing the bomb let it pass.

"Now. You can go around the area but do not leave the training perimeters" Tsundre said. Duo nodded and left.

"Now about this child. He is a little weird." The man said.

"I know. Something is wrong here. He picks up facts very quickly for a child. Can this be another Itachi-scenario?" The blond asked.

"I don't think so. Something deeper is going on here. Thee Hokage knows for sure, but is not telling us. Can this child be another tailed-beast? No. He is too young to be one." He said.

"We should keep an eye on him. The future is suddenly clouded. By thee way, does he know the perimeter or till where he is allowed to go?" The women remained silent then cursed violently.

"we have to find him before it gets to Yondaima-sama." She said as they split to search for the child. Just then an explosion shook the area. "And hurry" she yelled.

Duo had covered a large distance and saw a gate. He saw guards on the gate. He suddenly had a strong feeling compelling him to go out.

'You should follow your feelings' Zeref said.

Now you sound like Heero. So I need to slip out unnoticed? Not a problem for me.' Duo said. He had been doing that for mist of his _former_ life after all.

'Do you think I should try the new chakra bomb?' Duo asked as he prepared one just like the old man showed him.

'I would advice not to.' Zeref said just as Duo threw the bomb. 'but I knew you would not listen' the impact caused a large quake to shake the ground. The guards fell. While. They were trying to assemble themselves Duo skipped out the door.

'That was easy' he thought as he wandered aimlessly for five minutes before he realised 'I think we are lost' he said. By the answer silence he knew that his hunch was right.

He continued to wander when he saw a group of kids around an injured kid and one raven haired kid standing in defensive position clutching his arm and a kunai.

He looked in the distance to see the gate to Konoha. He moved toward the gates.

"I should go back. This is their business. Not mine." He said.

"You are foolish" he heard the man say. He was not able to hear the reply of the other but he could feel the killing intent grow in air.

"What should I do? Should I help? I am a medic. It is my duty to help, but if I do I could get I trouble. For all I know they could be the enemies" he thought. He could feel that Zeref was in agreement. Just then he saw the man attack the group and he instantly came to a decision.

 **End. This was my first cliff. Sorry for it. But it was a necessary evil. Anyway read. And. Review. My other crossover will not be updated for a while. I am putting a riddle. If you answer it correctly you get a drabble for your favourite fandom and paring.**

 **Riddle-**

 **Paul's height is six feet, he's an assistant at a butcher's shop, and wears size 9 shoes. What does he weigh?**

 **Answer will be available in the next chapter with the winners name.**

 **Review me the answer.**


	5. important

Due to some problems I will be posting the next chapters of this story on my new account. My pen name is Dagon Yuuki. Sorry for the incontinence. Please bear with me. 


End file.
